


Daily story ideas

by Althalus



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Challenges, F/F, F/M, Gen, I will try daily, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Other, Reincarnation, Time Travel, You can use these, just tell me, story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Althalus/pseuds/Althalus
Summary: So the idea is to write daily a challenge or just an idea up here, for me or you to use. I feel like reading something like these, pretty please?If you feel like using any, comment.





	1. Uzugakure one

Challenge date; 24.2.2017

Fandom; Naruto

Pairing; Try something original?

Idea; What if Uzugakure was the first shinobi village?

How would this chance the world? 

Would Konoha be built even? 

Does the Senju/Uzumaki alliance even happen? 

How much before konoha timeline they start building ?

Which Clans would join them ?

How is it with Uchiha/Senju peace?

 

(My hopes, you can ignore them, down here.)

(Please yes; if slash, Madara/Tobirama.)

(Please no; Incest ?)


	2. Shikamaru in one piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I adore Shikamaru.

Challenge date; 25.2.2017

Fandom; Naruto X One Piece

Pairing; not needed

Idea; Shikamaru reincarnates to One piece 

As a Tenryuubito?

As a slave?

As canonical character? 

As a female? 

If Gold Roger timeline, how does the world history change?

If Luffy timeline, does he become a Strawhat?

Does he eat a Devil fruit or not?

How old was he when he died? A child ? Twelve? Adult? Old?

 

(My hopes, you can ignore them, down here.)

(Please yes; Tenryuubito!Shikamaru )

(Please no; Bashing? )


	3. Family feels please?

Challenge date;26.2.2017

Fandom;Naruto

Idea; What it the Sandaime had assigned a just graduated genin Minato Namikaze (10?) (+team?) to Orochimaru (28?) as a student ?

Instead of a just returned Jiraya, who had left the village (and the second war efforts?)   
without permission for a couple of years to train Ame orphans?

What if Minato and Orochimaru would become each others family as both are orphans? (Orochimaru is possessive and loyal in canon and has been abandoned by his friends).

What if when Minato gets (his own team) Kakashi, Orochimarus family grows with both Hatakes. Saves Sakumo, the third war is easier?

Who becomes the next Hokage?

This could become a wonderful Alternate universe. Can also be done with a time traveling orochimaru because reasons...

 

(My hopes, you can ignore them, down here.)

Please yes; Sakumo/Orochimaru. ? Pack-as-Family. ?

Please no; (ruined minato angst) ?


	4. Personality

Challenge date; 27.2.2017

Fandom; Naruto

Idea; What if Shikamaru had a Dominating personality ?

As in a realistic need to dominate others? An aspect of his very being.  
Either physically or mentally. He feels the need and this changes things.

How does if affect his life plans? How early does it start?   
Can he become a civilian somehow and fullfill it?   
Does he start early as a ninja because it? How do his friendships change?

 

(My hopes)

Please yes; Anbu-specialist!Shikamaru 

Please no; the normal canon timeline


	5. Shika/Saku one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So cute...

Challenge date; 28.2.2017

Fandom; Naruto

Pairing; Shikamaru/Sakura

Idea; What if it was Shikamaru who become Sakuras first friend?  
Aka defended her from bullies and started hanging together after. 

A lot of her problems in canon are because she wants to fit in according to inos ideas.. aka wants to please others/her friends. She probably has some difficulties also because of her civilian parents i would guess.

According to canon she has a lot of potential in Genjutsu and chakra control.   
Also high IQ and book smarts, which she doesn't really use at all. 

She did manage to become awesome by 16 years old against Kaguya... and was the only one who did so without "hack-powers".

How would everything change with there being two little geniuses playing together?

 

(My hopes, you can ignore them, down here.)

Please yes; butterfly wings theory

Please no; crushing on sasuke


End file.
